


Daydream in Lavender

by Sonamae



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Sad and Happy, Schmoop, THEY'RE HAPPY OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: A bunch of short snippet fics I wrote together after listening to Mollymauk's official playlist, just him interacting with his family.  I miss him a lot.





	Daydream in Lavender

“I don’t think I can move like that.” Jester said with a soft smirk on her face, her feed kicking off the edge of the cart as Mollymauk finished a roll of his hips. He was sweating and topless, his pants hanging loose on his hips as grass showed between his toes. Yasha chuckled beside Jester, a whetstone sliding across her sword.

“He’s showing off.” She stated, never looking up.

Molly just smirked as he lifted his hands toward Jester. “Don’t listen to her.” He insisted. “She’s just jealous that she’s not coordinated enough for belly dancing.” He crooked his fingers toward his torso and beckoned Jester over with his coy smile. “I know you can do it if you give it a try.”

“Hey, you better not be teasing her.” Beau warned, looking up from her napping spot beneath the tree they were parked next to.

Molly and Jester both shared a series of fake exaggerated gasps. “I would never!” Molly said, but his words held a serious intensity that made Jester bite her lip and grin. “I offered to teach you too you know.” He listened to Beau snort.

“Why would I need to seduce someone when I could just punch them?” She muttered, eyes falling shut once again. Jester giggled as Molly scoffed and waved at her as if dismissing her.

“You might want to wear a little… less. Belly dancing is easier to learn when you can see your hips, or, that was how it was for me.” Molly shrugged. “Up to you.”

“Can I try with my dress on first?” Jester asked, her fingers twisting against the hem of her corset.

Molly just smiled and bent forward to kiss Jester’s forehead. “Of course darling, whatever you’re comfortable with.” He took a pose and directed Jester to imitate him. “Alright, so it looks harder than it is. Legs a little further back, yeah right there. Under where your hips stand.” He reached out and placed his hands on Jester’s hips, then motioned her forward. She took a very small step and then let him nudge her body back while she planted her feet apart.

“I feel like a doll being posed.” She commented.

“Because you’re as pretty as one.” Molly said, all saccharine sweet. Jester just laughed as Molly took a step back and returned to his earlier posture. “Don’t worry Jester, anyone can do this. Just takes practice.” She nodded excitedly, listening to Molly instruct her.

–

“Bar fight!” Nott screeched as she smashed a bottle on the end of a table. Jester giggled at her friends idea of a distraction, already grabbing their bags and heading toward the door as the room around them erupted in screams of joy. Mollymauk’s lauhter roared through the crowd as he climbed onto the nearest table and reached a hand out.

“Caleb!” he shouted, “chair!”

Caleb blinked in shock, ducking a shoe thrown his way before he grabbed the flimsy stool he’d been sitting on and throwing it toward the table. Mollymauk caught it and swung it at the nearest approaching attacker.

“Thank you darling!” Mollymauk called. “Watch out!” His body tensed before he threw one of the broken legs at someone who had been running at Caleb with a sword. It hit them square in the jaw. “Get away from our wizard you caustic fucks!”

“What he said!” Nott screamed as she threw her busted bottle and pulled out her crossbow.

Yasha laughed and punched the stranger next to her as he took a swing at her shoulder. “Never dull.” She stated.

Fjord sighed, still seated as he drank from his tankard. Beau scoffed at him, then slapped his tankard to the floor and punched the man sitting on Fjord’s other side.

“Bar fight!” She shouted as she climbed onto the bar. 

–

“Does it hurt?” Caleb asked as he looked up from his book, watching as Mollymauk laid sprawled out on a table, half naked as he got work done on a tattoo on his back.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Molly muttered.

Caleb hummed and waited for a second, then scooted his chair closer to reach out a hand so Molly could grip his own. Fingers secure around a purple grasp, he looked down at his book. “Unfortunate.” Caleb muttered, already flipping a page one handed. Molly grunted and pulled Caleb’s hand to his lips, then rest his forehead on his fingers.

“You’re so cruel to me.” Molly muttered, but Caleb could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mhm. I’m awful.” Caleb muttered.

–

Fjord sighed as Molly faced him, walking backward in the street as festival music blared all around them. “You could use a little lightening up.” Molly advised. “Looking all dower like that is going to give us away.”

“Easy for you to say, your entire life is a party.” Fjord muttered.

Molly grinned and reached out a hand, holding it up in offering. “Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you a story about a real party.” He waited a beat, then grinned full of teeth and glinting red eyes as Fjord huffed but took his hand.

“How do you always get free drinks out of people?” Fjord asked with a begrudging smile.

“Well they’re obviously not free.” Molly corrected. “Someone’s paying for them, that someone just happens to not be me.” His fangs glinted in the glowing torches lining the street. Fjord laughed and shook his head, hurrying after his friend as they began to run toward the nearest tavern.

–

“Want to see something strange?” Molly asked just outside of the box Nott was hiding in. Caleb was nearby, just in case, but they’d been planning this for too long for it to go wrong. “A gold and what’s inside this box could change your life.” His voice was silky smooth, a snake oil salesman to the core.

Nott tried not to laugh as she heard the people around them crowd, coins falling into her friends palm. There was a hushed murmuring as Molly drew the people in, his fingers curling around the edge of the box. Nott watched as three purple fingers tapped on the inside roof of the box. She nodded despite knowing he couldn’t see her.

“I warn you.” Molly stage whispered. “She startles easy.” With that he threw the curtain back and Nott screeched as she moved her illusion of a baby dragon. She’d gotten very good at creating the perfect welpling cry for the tiny fable they’d crafted for quick coin while Fjord, Beau, Jester, and Yasha put a new wheel on the cart. The crowd ‘ooo’d’ and awed appropriatly while Molly gave them the regular schpeel before gently laying the curtain back over the box.

“She needs her rest.” He said with put upon sorrow.

Nott grinned and rolled her eyes. She really did love that brat, what a weird family she’d collected.

–

Sighing, Beau watched Yasha stretch by the side of the river. Next to her, Molly snorted and rolled his head in her direction. She kicked his ankle and tried to fight a smile.

“You’re very obvious, you know that right?” He asked.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Beau muttered as she crossed her arms over her knees.

“Uh huh.” Molly said pointedly as he looked back over at Yasha.

“Shut the fuck up.” Beau nudged his thigh with her foot again. Molly just laughed and sat up, then bent over to rub his nose against her arm.

“Love you too you fucking weirdo.” Molly said sweetly.

–

“One two three. Step like that.” Jester smiled as she watched Molly stare down at their feet, counting each step.

“You could have taken someone else.” He said with a frown when he stumbled. “Why couldn’t the regional dance just be a waltz. That’s much easier.”

Jester laughed and pulled Molly in for a hug. “Because you’re the only other tiefling I know?” She stated. “But also, can you honestly imagine me taking Fjord or Caleb into a tiefling only speakeasy?” They both shared slow growing grins.

“Oh honestly, I wish they could go just so I could watch them.” Molly said with a wistful sigh.

“Hey!” Jester perked up, drawing them to a stop. “You did it! When you weren’t paying attention, you did it!” She grinned and reached up to tap Molly’s nose with her finger. He laughed and bent close, bumping their noses together. She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. “Okay, one more try?”

“Only because it’s you.” Molly said with that twisted grin Jester had grown so fond of. “Once more maestro!” He shouted over at Beau, who groaned and pulled out another few coins to give to the violinist at the bar.

“I’m so sorry.” She muttered to the violinist. He simply shrugged and pocketed the coin before starting the song.

Molly smiled and spun Jester around the floor, his laughter playing off her own as their friends watched them with warm hearts.

–

Reaching out, Molly ran up and took Yasha’s hand before spinning her into a hug. Despite being taller than him, she melted into his arms, her face resting against his shoulder.

“I was so worried about you!” Molly scolded even as he held her in a tight hug. “He shot you!”

“Still bleeding.” Yasha muttered against his shoulder. Across the room, Jester grunted.

“Coming.” She finally pushed the dead corpse off her chest and got to her feet. “Oh gross, I’ve got blood all over me.”

Molly pulled back just far enough to cup Yasha’s face in his still blood smeared hands. “No more getting shot, okay?” He stated. Suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper. “You’re my best friend, I don’t want to lose you to something stupid. I’d die to protect you.”

“Not if I can help it.” She muttered back, pulling him into an even tighter hug.


End file.
